I will always love you
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Shampoo kidnaps Akane after Ranma tells her that he will never love her. Now when Akane’s life is threatened can Ranma get there in time to save his one true love? RA
1. Gone

I will always love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Just give me a break here!  
  
Overview: Shampoo kidnaps Akane after Ranma tells her that he will never love her. Now when Akane's life is threatened can Ranma get there in time to save his one true love? R/A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane come on we are going to be late for school!" Ranma yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming! Keep your pants on Ranma. Do you want to wake the whole house or something?" she yelled back.  
  
Just then four doors opened up and out came some very groggy people.  
  
"SOME people are TRYING to sleep!" Nabiki said. Akane get all red in the face.  
  
"Ranma when I get my hands on you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you won't be doing that, he just left out the door," Kasumi said.  
  
"What! Oh no you are kidding me, bye everyone I have to go!" she yelled. Then she ran out the door, slipping on her shoes on her way out.  
  
Ranma walked to school alone, he didn't want to be yelled at anymore so he had just left without Akane. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he had a bad gut feeling about today. As he walked by the old lady, he waited for the cold water to come, but it didn't. That was his first hint that there was something not to right today.  
  
Second thing that worried him was that Akane hadn't caught up with him and yelled at him yet. She was a lot quicker then they all wanted to believe. She was either really mad or something was wrong.  
  
When he reached the school grounds there were few people out there. He looked around and noticed that Akane's fan club wasn't there. Did he miss something, was today, 'Go off and do whatever you want just to confuse Ranma' day?  
  
He walked into school and took a seat. He was a bit early so he had time to think about that strange occurrences.  
  
As soon as he was getting somewhere in his thoughts Shampoo bounded into the building.  
  
"Now that crazy mallet girl gone, Ranma marry Shampoo right?" she asked.  
  
"Shampoo I told ya once I am not tellin' ya again. I am not . . ." he started but something he said just got threw to him. "Wait Shampoo what did you do to Akane?" he asked, his fists clenched in rage.  
  
"Shampoo make loud mouth girl go away," Shampoo said. She had a wide smile on her face as she said those words.  
  
"Shampoo, where is she. You better of not caused any harm to her or I will do something to you that you will carry with you for the rest of your life!" he yelled at her. Then he jumped out the window in search of Akane.  
  
He retraced the steps that they take to school and gasped when he saw a large hole in the fence and Akane's school bag on the sidewalk.  
  
"Akane, no," he said. He fell to his knees and sat there for a while thinking. If he had just waited for her this morning then she would be okay. She would still be here right next to him yelling at him for one thing or another. A tear escaped his face, he quickly rubbed it away. He stood up; he had to be strong if he wanted to find Akane.  
  
He ran back to the house to find everyone at the table enjoying breakfast. When they saw the look on his face they all stopped eating at turned. He tried to keep a straight face but it became too hard and he sunk to his knees. Silent tears ran down his already moistened cheeks.  
  
Genma stood up and went to his son. He had not been much of a father before but he was going to be there for his son now.  
  
"Ranma calm down and tell us what happened," Genma said. The members of the household looked on and awaited his answer.  
  
"Akane, Shampoo, she took her," Ranma said.  
  
"Did Shampoo take Akane?" Genma asked. And all Ranma could do was nod to tell them that it was that that happened.  
  
"I should have waited for her here, and then she might have still been here. We would be at school and nothing would be wrong. Now she is gone and it is my entire fault," Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun all stared at Ranma. They looked upset but not mad at the young martial artist.  
  
Nabiki stood up and said, "Ranma what I have learned all these many years is that you should never doubt your actions. It just makes things harder," she said resting a hand on his back.  
  
"We all know you tried to save our sister," Kasumi said joining Nabiki, also comforting Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, my son, I do not blame you for the occurrence that has happened here. What I want to know is what do you plan to do?" Soun asked.  
  
"I plan on getting her back, no one is going to take her away from me," he said.  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
"Lets see, Shampoo said I could do anything I wanted with the loud girl, now what should I do?" he asked himself.  
  
"Nothing and just leave me alone!" Akane yelled from the chair that she was tied to.  
  
"Nope, not my orders girl, unless you want to loose that pretty face of yours I suggest that you SHUT YOU F*CKING MOUTH!" he yelled.  
  
Akane shuddered at the thought of dying right here. Never being able to tell Ranma that she doesn't hate him all that much. Never being able to tell him anything ever again. She silently started to weep.  
  
Back at the Tendo house  
  
"Ranma listen we will get her back don't worry," Kasumi said even though she was hurting inside. She would not make Ranma worry even more, even though he doesn't admit it she was sure that he loved her little sister.  
  
All of a sudden Ranma stood up. He went to the door and looked out.  
  
"Ranma?" Nabiki said quietly.  
  
He didn't answer instead he took off into the day, no one could see, but he was crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Please review, it is sort of my first Ranma ½ fan fiction! 


	2. Clues

I will always love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Just give me a break here!  
  
Overview: Shampoo kidnaps Akane after Ranma tells her that he will never love her. Now when Akane's life is threatened can Ranma get there in time to save his one true love? R/A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma wondered the streets aimlessly. He had to get Akane back but how? He could try and go to Shampoo, but he didn't think that she would tell. He decided to go back to the spot where he had found her school bag. Maybe there would be a clue there.  
  
As he picked through the debris something caught his eye. It was a ribbon, he had seen it before. Then it hit him, yes when he and Akane had been figure skating that pair from Kolhotz High school. That girl Azusa, she had a ribbon, it was a pink ribbon that she wore in here hair! That was the time . . . Ranma shuddered remembering the first kiss he ever got in his girl form. That jerk Mikado, he had kissed him with out warning. Ranma shook his head, that wasn't what was important, Akane was. He set off the Kolhotz high; he was going to get his Akane back.  
  
As he approached the school he could hear people whispering about him. He guessed that they had not forgotten the whole martial arts figure skating thing. There must not be much that happens around here, that was months ago.  
  
"I need to see Azusa and Mikado, NOW!" Ranma yelled to the closest person.  
  
"Why should I?" the person said, she had obviously not been there for the competition.  
  
"Do it Naoko, he is dangerous, he defeated our golden pair in martial arts figure skating," a girl yelled to her. The other girl gasped and ran off; Ranma hoped it was to find the two.  
  
A few minutes later they came walking in confident strides.  
  
"Where is she you bastards!" Ranma yelled at them, he was holding back tears again.  
  
"Where is who, I can assure you that we have no clue what you are talking about. However if you wish for a rematch we will be happy to beat you. You might have beaten us before but you will not win again," Mikado said.  
  
"All you can think about is a stupid rematch, where is Akane, I demand that you tell me," he said, he felt the tears stinging behind his eyes.  
  
"I remember her, she was a pretty one, and I have not yet stolen her lips. But no . . ." he said not getting to finish his sentence, Ranma launched an attack.  
  
"How dare you speak of my fiancée like that, you JERK!" he screamed launching a blind punch. Mikado was ready for this however and evaded Ranma's attack punching him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.  
  
"I have not a clue what silly boy is talking about, did you steal someone Mikado?" Azusa asked.  
  
"No, but his is no match for us, now come, lets us get back to class," Mikado said leaving.  
  
Ranma looked up to him, the tears, he could no longer hold back, and then he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
"Hey Azusa, where is your ribbon?" he asked.  
  
"What! My ribbon is not here, where did I leave it?" she said looking around for it calling out all sorts of things, one being the name she named it.  
  
"I know, and I will tell you as soon as you tell me where Akane is," he said holding up the ribbon.  
  
"In have no idea where she is, my job was only to capture her, then my job was over, that's all," she said snatching the ribbon.  
  
"Who hired you?" he asked.  
  
"A girl, I didn't catch her name, all I know is that she goes to St. Hebereke School for Girls," Azusa said leaving in a hurry.  
  
"I know that name, but from where?" Ranma said to himself. Then he remembered, "Oh no, not Kuno's crazy sister again!" he said exasperated.  
  
He couldn't go on any more, he was tired and hungry, and he decided to go home. He went through the window. He didn't want to be interrogated again.  
  
He lay on his bed, thinking of Akane. His last thought was, 'What if I never get to tell her how much I really love her?' Then he drifted off into a semi-peaceful slumber.  
  
*Akane*  
  
"So what do we have here?" a lady dressed in black carrying a ribbon like whip with her said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well personally, I want you dead, this was Ranma could be all mine! But no, the one that hired me, she just wants you to suffer," she said.  
  
"Who are you working for"? Akane asked.  
  
"Why, Shampoo, I thought you would have guessed that. I mean she wants Ranma the most out of all of us. She is the only one that would go to this extreme," the lady said.  
  
"And who are you?" Akane asked.  
  
"My, my, aren't we pushy today, I will not tell you that. For all your questions you will be punished," the lady said whipping Akane making her scream in agony.  
  
*Ranma*  
  
Ranma woke in a cold sweat, Akane was being hurt. He sat there for a while, looking at the stars, hoping Akane was fairing wall. He looked over his room, there was a pack with a note on it, and it read:  
  
Ranma,  
  
We all know you must find our sister, and we all believe in you. Find her and keep her safe Ranma. Also tell her how you feel, she needs to know and I think you need to tell her. Take care brother.  
  
Forever, Kasumi and Nabiki  
  
Ranma smiled, they knew him well, he would tell her, as soon as he found her. He picked the pack up and looked out the window, he could see shooting star soar across the sky. He closed his eyes and said:  
  
"Please, bring Akane back safe, I love her with all my heart and seeing her hurt is worse then a thousand deaths."  
  
*Akane*  
  
Akane cracked her eye open. She sat in a pool of her own blood, the cuts on her back bleeding. She looked at the sky from the small window she had. She saw a star shoot across it.  
  
"Please, bring Ranma to me, I don't want to die without telling him, telling him how much I love him," she whispered before darkness consumed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Inside

I will always love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Just give me a break here!  
  
Overview: Shampoo kidnaps Akane after Ranma tells her that he will never love her. Now when Akane's life is threatened can Ranma get there in time to save his one true love? R/A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma had been out since six in the morning at it was starting to where on him. He just couldn't give up though; all he was asking for was a chance to tell Akane how he really felt.  
  
"Akane, I ask one thing of you now, you need to be alive when I find you, alive so things can go back to the way they were before," he said then he stopped, "No not as before because you will know how I feel about you, how much I love you."  
  
Ranma was currently going to a place that a strange person told him about. The man claimed that he saw a young girl fitting Akane's description being dragged into the old where house behind the bath house. Ranma was going to find her, then he was going to make the one who did it to her pay, and dearly, no one messes with his fiancée.  
  
*Akane*  
  
She sat on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Her body felt used and dirty. She couldn't comprehend how this all could have happened. She was just walking to school that day:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Akane was storming after Ranma who had left her to take all the blame for waking everyone in the house. She was close and she knew it, but for some reason she decided to slow down. All of a sudden someone grabbed her. She knew that she should get her off but she couldn't, the person flipped over her and knocked her out.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Akane started to cry, where was Ranma, was he going to save her? After he heard what happened, would he want her? These questions were racing though her mind.  
  
She didn't get to have much more time for herself because 'he' came back. He poured something clear on her, all of a sudden her open wounds started to burn really badly, she screamed, tears streaming down her face. They must have poured alcohol or peroxide on her.  
  
"Yes you should like that, now why don't you just die right now, this will make my job a lot easier," the man said.  
  
Akane thought about his words, she wanted to crawl up and die, but she couldn't. She had to tell Ranma how she felt first.  
  
*Ranma*  
  
Ranma had finally reached the old where house, he slipped in the back. He wanted to surprise who ever was in there, he would have too, if he hadn't slipped and fall into a whole bunch of garbage cans. Everyone in a five mile radius knew he was there then.  
  
All of a sudden he heard, "Hurry, Ranma here, we must get loud girl out of here." He knew that voice and all of a sudden rages build up inside of him. Shampoo had kidnapped Akane, how dare she, he would never love her now.  
  
"Don't you dare Shampoo, I am here to get my fiancée back NOW,' Ranma yelled, he was VERY pissed right now.  
  
*Akane*  
  
Akane's head shot up the moment she heard, "Hurry Ranma here." She smiled, he did come for her!  
  
She got a little worried when she saw the guy that bad 'beat' her last night grab a gun and run towards the voice. She wanted to scream for him to be careful but all she could get out was a small scream.  
  
*Ranma*  
  
'Ha I could beat these people with my hands tied behind my back, pops more skilled them this.' Ranma though, he had taken down any guy that had challenged him. He got a little worried when he saw a man with a gun come out of the shadows.  
  
"Come on, aren't you at least going to fight fare?" Ranma asked his voice didn't falter, though the fear was there.  
  
"Um . . . nope, I am going to kill you, and that's not even an order," the man said.  
  
Ranma knew it wasn't an order, after all they took Akane just to get him to marry Shampoo, no way she would want him dead after all that.  
  
Ranma was on his toes, he would at least try to dodge the bullet if he had to. What good was he to Akane dead?  
  
*Akane*  
  
'Is Ranma okay?' was all she had on her mind. She had not heard a shot fired but that could be for more then one reason. She was so scared for him, not even herself, she had already been broken.  
  
*Ranma*  
  
Ranma watched as them man continued to get closer to him. Ranma decided it was now or never, he might get hit but it wouldn't be a fatal shot. He had to get to Akane before they moved her.  
  
He lunged at the man, dodging side wards just as he got to him. Then he flipped over him and was behind him, here is where the unexpected comes in.  
  
All of a sudden the guy was turned around and had the gun to Ranma's side, only one thing to do now. Ranma kicked him where the sun don't shine. The man fell to his knees, not dropping the gun.  
  
Ranma, thinking he won, went off to find Akane. However he hadn't knocked the man out so he wasn't down for the count. This man had like balls of steal and got back up though his body was shaking in pain. He aimed the gun; just at the figure he would never hit his target. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Ranma felt pain shoot though hi body and it all started and ended at his side. He fell to his knees his hand over the new wound. He noticed that he had been shot, he cursed at himself, how could he let his guard down like that.  
  
Even though it hurt he got back to his feet, he had to find Akane.  
  
*Akane*  
  
When the gun went off Akane's heart stopped, she wanted to hear Ranma call something like you missed, or bad shot. But it never came; she shut her eyes tight she didn't want to have to think about it. She heard two bodies hit the ground, she couldn't tell if they had been both killed or Ranma had taken out another two guards.  
  
Her body was screaming for sleep, but all she wanted was Ranma, her fiancée.  
  
*Ranma*  
  
Ranma came to this room, it was a mess, was Akane in here. The pain in his side was intense but he had to ignore it.  
  
"Akane, are you in here?" he asked.  
  
He received no answer. Then all of a sudden he heard a faint, "Ranma next room, please hurry, he is back and he is after me."  
  
Ranma bolted towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it, if you don't review to it, I am not going to write the ending. 


	4. Together at last

I will always love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Just give me a break here!  
  
Overview: Shampoo kidnaps Akane after Ranma tells her that he will never love her. Now when Akane's life is threatened can Ranma get there in time to save his one true love? R/A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma ran into the room with new determination. He looked around it was dark and he couldn't see Akane, luckily for him, she could see him.  
  
"Ranma, I'm . . ." but she passed out before she could finish the sentence. Ranma's heart jumped out of his chest, was she okay? He had to find her.  
  
He felt out for others in the room. He was alarmed to find there were two people in the room, other then himself that is. One of them, as he had confirmed, was Akane.  
  
He looked around the room; he could make out a silhouette of someone. Then the lights went on. He could see Akane in the corner, the sight of her mangled body made his stomach turn. The other occupant was a male, his body was built and he had a sick twisted smile on it.  
  
"What have you done to my Akane?" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Well, I beat her. Then I poured alcohol on her wounds, and then I beat her again. Well I must say, if you hadn't shown up I most likely would have raped her. Lucky aren't you?" the man said. His smiled a sickening smile.  
  
"You sick, sick bastard," Ranma said, his voice was dripping with poison. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma screamed, using the technique that he had learned to counter Ryoga's depressed attack.  
  
The man screamed as the attack hit him head on. When the smoke cleared there he was burnt to a crisp on the ground. Ranma didn't pay much attention to him though he ran right to Akane.  
  
"Akane, are you alright, wake up please," Ranma cried as he carefully lifted Akane's body off the blood soaked ground.  
  
"R-Ranma?" she whispered, her eyes opened slightly. Her body shivered. Ranma took off his coat and placed it gingerly over Akane's shoulders.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get you home. Come on Akane, you are too stubborn to die!" he said, his tears were falling slightly. He picked her up and winced when he heard her cry out in pain. He carefully jumped out the window and ran down the street.  
  
When he got to the Tendo household he collapsed in the doorway. His body frozen solid, his muscles all used up. He held to Akane though, and when he fell he took the blunt of it.  
  
Everyone in the house ran when they heard the noise.  
  
"Ranma, Akane!" they yelled and ran to the fallen couple.  
  
"We need to get them to bed now!" Kasumi said Soun and Genma got right on it; they took them both to Ranma's room because it had easy access.  
  
Ranma laid softly, his wound bleeding and his head sweating. Akane lay next to him, she had cuts all over her body and she was shivering ever since they removed Ranma's jacket.  
  
They covered them with a blanket while Kasumi cleaned there cuts. Nabiki got on the phone to try to get a doctor over there. There was only one problem, it was three in the morning and no one could come. They just had to bear it for now.  
  
An hour later Kasumi had finished. She pulled the blanket up to their chins and watched them sleep.  
  
"They look good together don't they father?" Kasumi said to Soun.  
  
"That they do my daughter, that they do," Soun said, they left them alone, the both needed there rest.  
  
Ranma woke in the morning, his whole body hurt. He slowly sat up despite the immense pain in his side. He was immediately at Akane's side; he held her hand and was glad to feel some warmth coming from it.  
  
That morning Kasumi had phone Dr. Tofu Ono. She was hoping that he could help them. She was very confused on why Nabiki said that she had to stay in a closet when the doctor was there. She said that she would hurt instead of help.  
  
Dr. Tofu didn't know too much about bullet wounds but he was trying as they all could tell. He didn't know what he could do, he was only a chiropractor.  
  
Ranma watched as he moved his hand over his wound. He didn't want to be lying on his back; he wanted to be with Akane. As Dr. Tofu applied the slightest of pressure to his wound he screamed in agony.  
  
"I am sorry Ranma, but I have to get you to lie on your back and stay still somehow," he said, Ranma knew this was going to hurt, and bad.  
  
Dr. Tofu put on his gloves and started to work. He went to examining to wound, every time he touched it Ranma took a deep breath. He knew this hurt but Ranma's safety was more important. He was lucky that the bullet had gone into the side and out of the side. He didn't have to pull anything out.  
  
He took out some bandages; he then wrapped it like he was taught in medical school. When he was done he could tell just by looking at the expression on his face that he was in a lot of pain. He gave him some pain killers and watched as they made Ranma so drowsy that he fell asleep.  
  
Dr. Tofu sighed, "I hope he will be okay," he said. "He has a strong will but he lost a lot of blood. His will is what has kept him alive right now," he said. He had to look away; he couldn't stand the sight of Ranma.  
  
"I also have a suggestion, with Ranma out like this his rivals might attack, he will need your protection. As for Akane, her spirit seems broken but her body will heal in time," Dr. Tofu said, he looked at the couple. "If my instincts are correct, they will need each other to get over this," he told them. They nodded, they knew he was right.  
  
He left after they had paid and thanked him. Kasumi stayed with Ranma and Akane while Genma and Soun watched the grounds. No one was going to hurt their children!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter, another bunch of reviews. I hope!!!! 


End file.
